


Forever My Universe

by Sillysbarka16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Sort Of, voltron canon up to s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillysbarka16/pseuds/Sillysbarka16
Summary: Lance and Keith were childhood friends, until Lance had to move away. When Lance came home, Keith had seemingly forgotten all about his best friend. Lance tries to move on, but that's hard to do when you're stuck on a spaceship together fighting an enormous army. Especially now that Keith's an extremely handsome young man who just needs a friend.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for a while, based off what I consider to be cannon (I'm completely ignoring the last few season side a couple little facts).

Lance had been friends with Hunk seemingly forever. Certainly, the longest maintained friendship he’d ever had. That said, there’d been another friend in his life before he’d met Hunk, but they had drifted apart, sadly for Lance who’d valued his friend so much. But Lance had moved back to Cuba while Keith had been thrown in the foster system when his father passed and that had been that. Lance never thought he’d see his first friend again.

Fate had other ideas.

A sixteen-year-old Lance stood at the entrance to his new school. The Galaxy Garrison. Hunk stood at his side, already having been at the school for a couple years. Lance wasn’t concerned about being the new guy, he made friends easily and he already had Hunk. The two had known each other from when Lance had still lived close to the Garrison, hadn’t drifted even when Lance moved back to Cuba.

It didn’t take long for the tanned boy to get settled, sharing a dorm with Hunk. The two were thrilled with this, as though they hadn’t already known their parents had requested the swap. Lance took a tour with Hunk, given he’d arrived only a day before classes started. He’d be a cargo pilot, but he knew his skills – he wouldn’t be staying there for long.

They passed people who were talking about the Kerberos mission, Lance’s interest perking. It was his dream to someday lead a mission into space, explore where no one had been. He was thrilled to be here, where the dream was almost a reality.

Lance’s life at the Garrison was seemingly ordinary, he made friends, made enemies, though he was just being over dramatic – stealing his seat in class wasn’t worthy of being enemies. It all came to a head when he recognised a student. A familiar student he never thought he’d see again.

 _Keith_.

Lance couldn’t believe his eyes, trying to work out if his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way, _simply no way_ , his childhood friend would be here. He’d known, back when Lance and Keith went everywhere together, Keith shared Lance’s interest in space exploration. It shouldn’t have been as big a surprise to see Keith here.

Yet, Lance couldn’t help his surprise. Couldn’t help the _hope_ in his chest. His first friend was here, the reason Lance felt as comfortable as he did with himself.

It helped that Keith had matured _beautifully_ , absolutely handsome, but a clear loner. Lance wondered if he’d made any friends, if the way he never saw Keith talking to anyone was an indication. Keith gave off vibes that told Lance to steer clear. Keith, who had once been Lance’s best friend, his confident. Keith, who’d told Lance everything, about his mother, his father. The most open boy Lance had known.

Now, Garrison’s top pilot and top shut in.

Lance heard the rumours, Keith liked to get into fights, he liked to start them, and he _certainly_ liked to end them. He’d been tutored by _Takeshi Shirogane_ , the most _famous_ pilot to come out of the Garrison, Lance’s _hero_. Keith should have been more popular. Lance wanted to know what had changed.

He certainly wanted to know why Keith was ignoring him. Why he wouldn’t speak to him in the corridors, wouldn’t even acknowledge him. Lance just… didn’t exist to Keith.

Lance wasn’t crushed by this. He refused to confide in Hunk, who’d known Lance had a childhood friend before they’d met but didn’t know specifics. Good. Lance was going to keep it that way. Clearly, he meant nothing to Keith. Keith, who meant everything to Lance.

But that was good! Lance turned his energy into making a rivalry, literally _anything_ that would catch Keith’s attention. It didn’t work. it made him more popular, but Keith didn’t care. Keith was too focussed on his stupid mullet brain. His flying still blew everyone away.

Then the worst happened: the Kerberos disaster happened. Keith was devastated, his apparently only friend had been killed, or lost, the specifics weren’t availably but Lance _refused_ to believe Shiro was dead. Keith got kicked out, Lance got moved up, everything was going horribly wrong.

Lance was thrown about for another year, trying to keep his mind off Keith. _he_ certainly wasn’t thinking about Lance. Why should Lance then? But… Lance really liked Keith. a lot. More then he should. Keith had been there for Lance when he’d been stung by a bee, twisted his ankle, gone swimming for the first time.

Likewise, Lance had been there for Keith when the boy had cried over his mum, had sleep overs with Keith when his dad worked stupid hours. Did none of that mean anything to Keith?

He threw himself into his studies. He was going to prove something, to himself, to Hunk, to the Garrison. To Keith. he was good enough to be in this class now.

Lance being Lance though, decided he should learn about his new crew. So, he and Hunk snuck out late one night, following Pidge, their newest team member. Lance wasn’t sure quite how to feel about Pidge, he hadn’t known them for very long. He got the vibe there was something he was missing though.

Sneaking out, he never imagined he’d be spotting an extra-terrestrial ship crash, nor that Pidge was unsurprised by this. Hacking into their footage, Lance was even _more_ surprised when it was Shiro in the pod. Shiro, who they’d tied up and were inspecting a prosthetic arm.

Someone else had spotted the ship, creating the distraction needed to rescue the pilot. Lance’s blood boiled as he recognised who was moving in, Keith Kogane. _Mullet_. He’d recognise him anyway. _No, Lance, not because he’s beautiful_. Yeah, because he doesn’t remember you. That’s why. You hate him, remember?

Hunk and Pidge didn’t argue as they raced in to save a member of the Kerberos crew.

Lance’s heart didn’t sink as Keith blinked at him, demanding to know who he was. It wasn’t crushed Keith didn’t remember him at all.

It was destroyed.

He ignored it, he pushed though. If there was one thing he’d learned, he couldn’t show his emotions. He had to focus on the situation at hand.

Saving Shiro, Keith driving recklessly, Lance _trusting_ him, even when his heart bled. Unlikely people, uniting to save Shiro. Lance didn’t dwell on his feelings; he knew they weren’t worth it.

They made their way to a shack, Keith’s living quarters. Lance would be lying if he said being back here didn’t fill him with both the warm fuzzies, but also crushing pain. Lance had been here many times, back when Keith had actually acknowledged his existence. Was he… was Keith above that now? Did he pretend he didn’t remember Lance because Lance wasn’t good enough for him? He’d finally realised Lance wasn’t worth his time?

Lance also wasn’t surprised when he saw Keith’s detailed map of abnormalities in the area. Keith had always been intrigued by the unexplained. Just thinking this brought another wave of sadness to crash over him, so he distracted himself with Hunk, ignoring Keith. Not that Keith cared, he was reconciling with Shiro. Why would he care about Lance anyway, he was just some cargo pilot afterall.

Ignoring his best interests, he went along with the group to the desert, investigating Pidge’s own findings to compare with Keith’s. Entering a cave with lion wall art wasn’t exactly on Lance’s list of things he’d been expecting though. Curiosity got the better of him and he touched the markings, igniting them with blue light.

Keith acknowledging Lance, even if to remark the markings had never done that before, made Lance’s heart sore. They soon found themselves in front a giant metallic lion, images of _Voltron_ shoved into their heads.

Soon they were ejected into space, Lance at the control of a giant blue cat. He loved it. Loved flying, loved feeling the power from the lion. The connection was incredible. It was enough to drown out how close – _too close_ – Keith was to him. He managed to forget about it, only long enough to steer them away from the only home he’d known, through a wormhole to the unknown.

Lance could handle this. He had Hunk, right? Hunk still liked him. He wouldn’t just forget about their years of friendship.

Meeting the Princess of Altea was another unplanned event in Lance’s life, but not unfortunate. She was beautiful. She didn’t seem to like Lance much, but he didn’t mind. He was used to that. He just wished he could forget about Keith too, not that he thought he’d have a shot with Allura. She was a princess, he was nothing.

Being on the castle with only a handful of people though, Lance could feel his control slipping. He missed home. He missed the beach, his mum, heck, even his sister. He missed Keith. he missed the boy from his childhood who sheltered him from his darkness. He’d grown with the idea that Keith would always be able to protect him.

Keith wanted nothing to do with him. They were constantly arguing. They couldn’t agree on anything. Lance got the picture; Keith was too good for him. Pilot of the red lion, the strongest fighter of Voltron. How could Lance even hope to measure up anyway? He should have given up a long time ago.

Coran noticed Lance’s doubts, showing him to a room with the sky. It didn’t help knowing just _how far_ away from Earth they’d gone, but it was nice. He was thankful for Coran. Pidge and Hunk, they’d buddied up now, interested in the ship’s designs. Keith and Shiro were buddies once more. Allura was a princess. At least he had Coran, even if the man was charismatic to a degree of almost insanity.

Their first attack on the castle was frightening, Lance jumping to save Coran and getting thrown into a coma himself. Coran was safe though. He came to, briefly, aware of the sounds of fighting. A gun was within his reach though, using it at the self-appointed bad guy. If it wasn’t, well, Lance would blame his coma status on the mis shot.

He’d barely been awake enough to register someone beside him, the voice alerting him to who it was. _Keith_. He was holding him steady as Lance collapsed, unable to control his limbs. He blinked warily up at him, mouth forming a string of words his brain couldn’t yet comprehend.

 _We make a good team_.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance denied remembering their _bonding moment_. He didn’t do it in spite, he did it because, it was easier that way. Keith didn’t remember any of their history. He didn’t remember they were a good team before. Lance couldn’t bare to think about it anymore. He would deny Keith, even when he saw the look of sadness wash over the paladin. Even when it pushed him further from Keith.

During training, whenever Lance paired with Keith, he froze. He couldn’t fail Keith; he’d already let him down so much. With this thinking, it was inevitable he would fail more, further pushing Keith away. Forever knowing he would never be good enough for Keith.

Except, Keith was struggling also. Lance knew he was. Could recognise the signs. He’d been so in tune with Keith when they were kids, could recognise anything minor going on with the boy. His best friend, Lance threw everything to making sure the boy was happy.

Keith was unhappy. He was stressed. Lance could tell. He couldn’t let Keith know he cared though; the paladin would make fun of him. Say he was making stuff up. So, he went instead to the one person Keith could trust. Shiro.

Shiro was surprised, to say the least, when Lance approached him.

“What are you trying to say, Lance?” Shiro demanded, after Lance beat around the bush, too awkward to show any concern for his fellow paladin.

Lance shrugged, looking away. They were in a secluded area, Lance having dragged Shiro away so they couldn’t be overheard – though Pidge probably had the whole place wired. He held his hands awkwardly cross over his chest, picking at the fabric awkwardly.

“I think you should talk to Keith,” Lance reiterated, voice softer then he’d normally hold it.

Shiro sighed, “look, if this is about your rivalry, I’m not going to say anything, you two can work out your own differences,” he said, a note of annoyance in his voice. Lance was incredibly careful to maintain composure, much as he wanted to shrivel at the disappointment radiating from Shiro.

“I don’t – it’s important, Shiro, he trusts you, something isn’t right with him,” Lance pressed. It was putting it mildly, the boy looked about five paces away from collapsing, exhausted both mentally and physically.

The older paladin frowned, “if this is your way of insulting him,” his tone clearly held warning, his eyes firm. Lance shrank back.

“Just – please?”

“Alright, fine, but Lance?” resigned, pinching his nose slightly in preparation for his next words as Lance looked up nervously, “if this is all some big joke, you’ll be hearing about it.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lance said instead. He knew it wasn’t a joke. He was sure. Keith was struggling. He needed help. Shiro could give him that comfort. Much as it pained him, Lance knew it was for the best. Keith didn’t trust Lance anymore.

It was the following night at dinner that Shiro caught Lance’s eye and nodded, a saddened smile on his face. Keith already looked better, his posture more relaxed. Lance was pleased, relaxing himself more to know Keith felt better, even for a short while. Shiro knew now too, he could help Keith where Lance couldn’t.

Not long after, the paladins were attacked again, this time by the castle itself. Lance had never liked confined spaces, something he’d confided in with Keith all those years ago. So, being trapped in an airlock about to open? Not cool. Cold, very cold.

Fear gripped at his heart, lungs screaming for breath even before the airlock opened. His voice strained, trying to reach anyone outside. Anyone who might be able to hear his desperate cries.

Figures appeared on the other side, Keith staring blankly at Lance, trying to work out why he was stuck. Lance would deal with it later, he just needed Keith to _let him out._ Keith opened the door long enough to fling one of the training robots out the open airlock, gripping Lance’s hand just as he was about to also be ejected into space.

The chilling vacuum was replaced with stale ship air, Lance breathing in gulps of it, belatedly realising he was still collapsed on top of Keith. the one paladin who hated him the most. Keith, the man Lance wished he didn’t like so much. Just one good thing after the next for him, wasn’t it?

“Why were you in there? You hate small spaces,” Keith demanded when Lance finally managed to clamber off him.

Lance’s face flushed furiously as he glared at the floor, anywhere but at the beautiful man who’d just saved his life. “I don’t know, I didn’t _choose_ to nearly get sucked into space,” he retorted, still unable to look at Keith, yet feeling anger overwhelming his embarrassment. As though he needed another reason to make Keith know he was far too good for Lance.

“You should be more careful, we can’t lose you,” Keith said, finally moving to stand. He dragged Lance along with him, gloved hand offered. Lance hesitated only a moment before accepting the offer. He stood, hands over his chest as he glanced down, trying to make himself smaller. Why couldn’t it have been Hunk to find him in that state? Keith didn’t need to deal with post stress Lance.

“Be hard to find another blue paladin, huh?” Lance said, trying for his usual flirty, obnoxious attitude.

Keith scoffed, “sure,” he agreed, though from his tone, Lance wasn’t sure exactly what he was thinking. A rarity, given Lance had known Keith for so long.

“Why were you fighting that bot?” Lance asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Training.”

Lance nodded, though the one-word answer didn’t fill him with hope. He instead decided Keith probably didn’t want to be hanging out with him, if his lack of response was any indication. He’d just had to save his life, why would he want to hang out with a loser like him.

He walked off stiffly, heading back to where he knew Hunk would be. He wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t been expecting to find a huge food goo mess on both Hunk and Pidge though. They spotted him, sheepish and covered in mess.

“What happened to you?” Lance asked, amused as he leant against a clean area of the bench.

“It was crazy man! The pipes just attacked us!” Hunk declared, gesturing wildly to the pipes.

“Looks like you had a food fight,” Lance noted.

“Not willingly! Food shouldn’t be evil, its just wrong,” Hunk sulked, moving to brush some of the goo from his hair. Pidge snickered, flicking him with some of her own food goo.

Shiro walked in at that moment, Keith, Allura and Coran in tow. They took note of the state of the room, frowning. Coran declared the castle was hit with a virus, which would explain all the weird events they’d just experienced. Lance helped clean the kitchen, under Shiro’s watchful eye. Apparently, he thought Lance had something to do with it. Lance had a great alibi though, not that he’d say anything to Shiro. He wasn’t going to admit he’d been somewhere foolish anyway.

It was a while later that Hunk approached Lance, who was resting in his room trying to figure out if there were any good forms of entertainment in the room. The answer was no. he’d have to ask Pidge to create something, she was smart like that.

“Hey dude, you good?” Hunk asked, closing Lance’s door and placing himself on the bed next to his friend.

“Yeah, course, I didn’t get eaten by food,” he said lightly, grinning to his best friend.

Hunk nodded, though he didn’t show happiness, only concern, Lance’s own smile falling, “what’d the castle do to you?”

“Nothing much, I’m strong, I can handle everything,” he declared cheerfully.

Hunk must have seen Lance closing himself off, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I’m here for you, Lance.”

“Thanks, Hunk, but I’m fine, really.”

“Ok, I trust you, but don’t forget you can talk to me whenever.”

“I know,” Lance agreed, smiling at Hunk in what he hoped to be a reassuring manner.

“Good, cause Pidge just set up a gaming console in the lounge, come on,” he grinned, dragging Lance off to join Pidge.

Safe to say, he didn’t worry about his day, playing with his friends. It wasn’t until they’d finished for the night, declaring they were all too tired, Lance felt a sense of dread in his bones. The castle was safe now, he wasn’t in any immediate danger now.

So why did he feel like this? His chest tight, muscles tense, bones heavy. Walking to his room, every step felt like needles. He recognised this feeling, his anxiety surfacing. He needed to get back to his room, _now_. But his room was small. He needed open space. He needed freedom. He was literally in space, on a spaceship. He couldn’t just run outside and see the sun, smell the waves.

He knew where he had to go.

Lance made a mad dash to the observation deck, turning on the computer, a hologram of the star systems spreading around the room. He collapsed onto the floor, staring up at the stars, focussing on his breathing. Counting up, counting down, grounding himself.

Once he’d calmed down, Lance continued to stare at the stars, trying to forget about his encounters for the day. The scary ones, at least. He hated confined spaced, had since he’d been a little kid. He’d been shut in a cupboard by one of his siblings, for several hours, no light or room. So yeah, he hated confined spaces. Keith had been the one to find Lance, coming over when he hadn’t shown up for their play date.

Thinking about Keith didn’t help. He’d matured beautifully, though clearly still held some hesitations. Shiro was a great help though. Whatever Keith had been through in the foster system, it had scarred him. Lance wanted to help, wanted to be there for his friend, but he wasn’t what Keith needed anymore. Shiro was. It hurt, but Lance wanted what was best for Keith, not what was best for him.

Something Keith had said struck Lance momentarily, something he’d said when he’d been saved from the airlock. _You hate small spaces_. How could Keith _possibly_ know that? Did he – did he actually remember their childhood together? If that was the case… why didn’t he act like it? Was he, was he really not good enough? If Keith had simply forgotten, Lance could forgive that, he could. But… choosing to forget? Choosing to ignore it… Lance wasn’t sure he could deal with that.

He managed to fall asleep there, curled up on the floor and staring at the hologram. He woke the next morning, kink in his neck, blinking up at the stars. He sighed, sitting and running a hand through his hair. He should probably get himself collected and face the others.

Walking back to the kitchens was hard, legs sluggish from the poor nights sleep. He managed though, plopping himself into a chair at the table. He wasn’t focussed on much, not until he could _feel_ eyes on him. Hunk and Keith’s specifically. Allura and Coran weren’t there yet, but the paladins were. Shiro was talking to Pidge near the food dispensers, whilst Hunk and Keith were seated at the table. Lance had managed to take a seat beside Keith, no less. _Perfect_.

“Hey guys,” Lance said, giving a short wave.

“You forgo your beauty regime this morning Lance?” Pidge called from across the room.

Lance shrugged, “guess I forgot.”

Keith was still staring at him though; it was starting to freak him out. He was trying to forget all his thoughts from the night before, trying to pretend Keith hadn’t saved his life. Trying to pretend he was worth it.

Thankfully, Allura walked in and immediately started listing off the days training exercises. Lance was thrown into it, using it as a well needed distraction. Granted, he wasn’t very good at fighting yet, but he could feel himself getting better. He wasn’t great at hand to hand, but he was a _great_ sharpshooter, if he did say so himself. Though, that he had practiced at home. With his family. Gah, why was even this hard?

Through it all, Lance did manage to forget about life for a while. He focussed instead on protecting his teammates. He was especially focussed when they were thrown into an actual battle, against some robeast that had found them. Lance flew the blue lion as well as he could, trying to listen to commands from his team and his lion. It was hard, he was tired and sore, but he knew, he _knew_ , he couldn’t fail. He had to keep his team safe.

He should have seen it. He’d been so focussed on covering Pidge as she went for the kill shot, he hadn’t seen one of the projectiles from the beast. He felt it though, felt the entire cockpit jolt, sending Lance flying from his seat, thrown into the back wall.

Disorientated, he struggled back into his seat, briefly registering the cheers from his fellow paladins, Pidge had managed to disarm the beast. A moment too late, Lance thought bitterly, taking his seat. He grimaced, clutching as his side, feeling something wet. He swallowed, glancing nervously down, spotting a large pool of blood, a small piece of metal lodged in his flank.

Lump that with a raging concussion, Lance was feeling fine. Least his legs were still moving, right? Or, were they stationary? He was sure he’d made it back to his pilot’s chair. Why was Blue screaming at him anyway? She should be quiet; she was too nice to be so loud.

Blue’s roar briefly startled him back to reality, noticing they were flying back to the ship. Autopilot, his brain supplied. The other half said he was flying a semi-conscious cat, who was simply trying to save her paladin. Whatever it was, Lance was thankful.

Docking was interesting. The other paladins all had their own docks so far away, and Lance really couldn’t form any words. How was he supposed to let the team know of his condition? His brain unhelpfully suggested they wouldn’t even care. _Keith_ wouldn’t care.

Lance laughed bitterly at his own thoughts. If he died, the blue lion would be without a paladin. Sure, she’d probably find another relatively soon, their situation was pretty dire, they had to save the universe. Lance felt he was the right guy for the job though, regardless of whether his brain agreed right now. He had to be, there had to be a reason the blue lion had chosen him.

 _You were the only available person_ , his heart supplied unhelpfully.

No, Lance disagreed. He was strong.

 _You’re weak, one hit and look at you_.

He would _prove_ he was strong. He would. He just, he needed to get better first. He had to tell someone.

“Hu-Hunk,” he stammered, hoping his comms were still on.

“Lance?” a voice called back. _Not Hunk_.

 _He won’t save you, doesn’t even remember you_.

“Shut up,” Lance said aloud, voice barely a wheeze.

“Lance?” the voice called again; this time more demanding.

“Hunk?” he tried again, voice sounding further away now.

“Quiznak, where are you Lance?” Keith demanded.

 _Don’t tell him. He won’t care_.

On the other end, Lance could hear Keith’s breath’s becoming shorter, out of breath. _Running_. Why was he running? Was someone attacking the castle? Lance should probably go help. He was pretty useless here. As soon as he moved though, he found himself letting out a small yelp.

Apparently, it wasn’t a small yelp, if Keith’s yell of “ _Lance!_ ” was any indication.

Oh, he was bleeding a lot now. That’s cool. He mentioned this to Keith, who swore. Lance frowned. Why was his friend swearing? He shouldn’t be swearing, Lance’s mum would tell him off for that. Keith’s father wouldn’t, he was.

Keith’s father was dead. Keith didn’t remember Lance. He was only trying to get help because they couldn’t afford to lose Lance in this war. They needed all the soldiers they could get.

He couldn’t focus on anything now though, not with the throb in his head. He sighed, closing his eyes. He hoped dreamland came soon, can’t feel pain when you’re sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Stumbling out of a healing pod for the second time was… less embarrassing then the first. Still awkward though. Hunk caught him, steadying him on his feet. Lance smiled up at him, glancing around the room. Shiro, Allura and Coran stood watching Lance, Pidge not far playing on one of her devices. She wasn’t showing her concern, but it was clear she was relieved to see Lance feeling better.

Keith wasn’t there.

Lance’s heart sank at the knowledge, but he couldn’t say he blamed him. Keith had probably saved his life, then regretted it. Didn’t want the annoying paladin who flirted more then he focussed. He only flirted because the one person he wanted… would never want him back.

“What happened?” Lance asked, trying to take his mind off his inevitable crushed feelings.

“You got wounded dude, you’re super lucky Keith was going to train some more, none of us would have heard you,” ah, that explains why Hunk hadn’t been the one to respond.

“He trains too much,” he was probably training now.

“He was pretty upset when he found you though,” Hunk said.

Poor guy wasn’t used to blood apparently. Maybe he was. He’d been sensitised as a kid. Always the stoic one in their friendship.

“Guess I should probably go thank him for saving my life,” Lance muttered, standing on his own.

“He’s training, probably best not to interrupt him, seemed to have a lot of pent up frustration.” Pidge didn’t even bother looking up from her device. Lance rolled his eyes. Typical.

“Later then, I’ve got a shower with my name on it.”

“You sure do,” Hunk said, pretending to cover his nose. Lance huffed a short laugh, moving away from the group. He caught Allura’s relieved smile, along with Shiro’s.

Once he’d showered, Lance walked to the common space lazily, stopping at the door. He could hear people inside, speaking roughly with each other. From the voices, it was Shiro and Keith. They were speaking almost angrily. Surely Keith couldn’t have any more aggression, he’d already fought and trained for most of the day.

“It was reckless and stupid!” Keith’s voice filtered through the door, clearly agitated.

Shiro’s response was quieter, Lance couldn’t quite make it out.

“it’s stupid, he should have told us! He _shouldn’t have done it_!”

Oh. They were talking about him. So that was why Keith hadn’t been there when he’d woken. He was annoyed with Lance. Oh.

He walked off, slinking back to find Hunk and hang out with him. He needed some good quality Hunk hugs.

Hunk didn’t ask questions, just let Lance walk in and set himself on Hunk’s lap, watching as Pidge played her games. She glanced to Lance, recognising he was now in the room, before turning back to her games. Lance was, for once, glad to be ignored.

* * *

  
It was a few days later, after they’d encountered members of a group called the _Blade of Marmora_ , Lance saw a change in Keith. The man, already stoic and quiet, had become even more of a recluse. Something about him was off. Lance wanted to get to the bottom of it. He wanted to help his friend.

So, Lance did the sensible thing and went to Shiro again. He’d fixed Keith the last time, right? What’s to say he wouldn’t do the same again? Something in Lance though, it was struggling to remember something. He knew something was off with the situation, something he wasn’t quite getting. He’d seen the symbol of Marmora before. He just… he couldn’t place it. Why had he seen it? It was a space thing. There wasn’t anything similar on the ship. So how?

“Lance?” Shiro asked, bringing Lance back to the present.

“Keith.”

Shiro sighed, “what’d you say?”

Lance reined back slightly, “I didn’t do anything,” he said, affronted.

Shiro rubbed a hand over his face, “Are you sure?”

“Look, just, talk to him, please? He trusts you.”

“Fine.”

“Thanks, Shiro.”

“You know, he trusts you, too,” Shiro said, as Lance began to walk off.

Lance scoffed, “about as far as he could throw me.”

“He’s stronger then you think.”

“I’m heavier then I look.”

Lance walked off; mind focussed on how he’d seen the symbol before. He’d seen it, he _knows_ he’d seen it. How? It just… it was such an obscure thing. Getting back to his room, he punched his bed, flopping on it as he tried to think.

* * *

  
_“Lance?” Keith’s voice was curious, filled with concern. Lance hadn’t told him he was planning on showing up. Keith was in the middle of something, Lance had clearly interrupted. Lance knew Keith’s dad wasn’t home though, so it was safe to rock up. Keith’s dad didn’t like Lance much, he was a terrible influence apparently. Lance personally believed he had it the wrong way around, but Lance loved hanging out with his best friend too much to care._

_“You’re busy,” Lance said, sighing. He’d have to go home. But his siblings were all angry! He didn’t want to be at home right now. He wanted to be with his friend._

_“You can come in, dad just gave me a present, I was looking at it,” Keith said, moving aside to let Lance in the door. Lance ran inside, circling the small shack before jumping straight onto Keith’s bed._

_“Can I see?” he asked excitedly, looking around the room for anything new._

_Keith shrugged, “sure, its’ not that exciting. And it’s sharp, no touching!” he declared, pulling a blade from his pocket._

_Lance admired it, automatically reaching to touch it. Keith yanked it out of his reach, “you’ll cut yourself!”_

_At that, Lance glanced at Keith’s own hand, noticing a bandage, “did you clean that properly?”_

_Keith looked away with a pout, “no, it stings.”_

_“It won’t heal properly!”_

_“I’ll have a cool scar,” he said, still pouting._

_Lance ignored him, moving to grab some antiseptic. Ignoring Keith’s refusals, he cleaned and dressed the wound properly, declaring Keith would in fact be fine._

_“Don’t play with your knife,” Lance said._

_Keith grumped, but agreed. “it’s still a cool knife though, dad said it was mums.”_

_Lance grinned, “dude, that’s awesome! Makes it extra special!”_

* * *

_  
_Lance jerked, suddenly wide awake. _The knife_. The blade. _Keith had a blade_. Well, that certainly explained a few things. It especially explained Keith’s enthusiasm to travel to the Blade’s base. Shiro went with him, it would be good form to send the black paladin. Keith was also obviously the best flyer. It made sense.

It was stressful though, waiting for Keith to return from the base. He was an excellent flyer, but that wasn’t the problem. It was if Keith got the information he needed. That boy was stubborn. He wasn’t going to leave it alone when he knew he could get answers.

Lance hoped he got the answers. He knew from experience what Keith’s stubbornness was like. Though, he’d been seven.

* * *

  
_“What are you hiding?” Keith demanded, standing with his arms crossed, a frown and glare on his face._

_Lance shook his head, “it’s a surprise! You have to wait!”_

_“I hate surprises,” Keith grumbled, moving to get around Lance so he could see what he was hiding._

_“You’ll like this one, promise,” Lance grinned, jumping away from his best friend._

_“Can’t you just tell me?”_

_“Nope.”_

_“Do I have to guess?”_

_Lance beamed, “you’ll never guess,” he sang._

_“Lance,” he whined._

_“Keith!” Lance mimicked._

_“Come on, I showed you my secret,” Lance grinned as Keith continued to demand._

_Finally, the younger boy caved, “fine, but you have to_ promise _to love it forever.”_

_“Promise,” Keith eagerly agreed._

_Lance beamed, finally whipping his arms in front and showing off two beautiful lockets, circular with floral engravings. Inside, Lance had put a picture of the two together, laughing as they stood on the beach. It was Lance’s favourite photo._

_“It’s a necklace,” Keith said, staring at it in confusion._

_Lance grinned, “it’s a friendship necklace.”_

_“Don’t girls wear necklaces?”_

_“Boys can wear them too,” Lance huffed, moving to take the necklaces back, fighting tears._ His friend didn’t like them _._

_Keith immediately reacted and reached for his charm; demanding Lance put it on him. Lance cheered right up as he put it on Keith happily._

_“You can’t take it off,” Lance demanded, putting his own on._

_“You can’t either.”_

* * *

  
Lance was struck with the memory, instinctively reaching to his neck, checking to make sure his necklace was there. Yep. Still there. Still a reminder of his best friend back when he’d been seven. Well, he’d known Keith since he’d been four, actually. He’d moved back to Cuba at 9, and boy, that hadn’t been a good conversation to have with Keith. The boy who’d just lost his father, was now about to go into foster care and lose his only friend in one fell swoop.

He’d only managed to hurt Keith more, he realised. But five years of Keith’s life? Surely, he wouldn’t forget that. He must’ve taken the necklace off. Traitor. Maybe… maybe he really did want to forget Lance though? Was he really such a bad friend for him?

Lance shook himself of the thoughts, returning to the world of the present and cheering when he realised Keith was on his way home. Lance could feel his insides warming at the thought, but Lance knew he wasn’t returning for Lance. He was returning because he’d completed his mission. It was just as good.

Turns out, much to Allura’s dismay, Keith’s mum had Galra in her. Keith was part Galra. The poor boy didn’t know what to do. Allura though, she turned on him. She locked him out. Lance couldn’t watch it, couldn’t watch the despair in his friend’s eyes. Not again. He had to do _something_.

* * *

  
_“Keith?” Lance called softly, cautiously. Was he still mad? Did he still… never want to see him again?_

_“I’m sorry!” Keith was bawling, tears streaming down his face. Lance was quick to embrace his best friend, dropping his small basket and hearing a_ thud _._

_“I’m the one who’s sorry,” Lance said, hugging Keith closely._

_“I said mean things, I didn’t mean them, I just, you can’t leave me!”_

_“I don’t want to, but I’ll be back! You’ll see me again,” Lance said, trying to convince them both._

_Trying to console the crying boy, Lance reached in to his basket and whipped out a fresh batch of his mum’s best fruit bread, Keith’s favourite. He passed him a piece, careful not to touch the bread itself. Keith stared at it blankly, accepting it after a moment._

_“But you can’t eat it?” he said around a mouthful._

_Lance shrugged, “it’s your favourite,” he said cheerfully. True, he couldn’t eat sultanas, for some annoying reason his body said_ no _. but that’s ok! Keith liked them enough for them both._

_“Thanks, Lance.”_

_“You’re welcome, Keith.”_

* * *

  
Walking into the kitchen, Lance spotted Hunk and Pidge by the table, hunched over a tablet. Keith stood awkwardly near the sink, watching Lance warily. Lance knew he was tensed to run, ready to escape at a moments notice. His friend was scared. Thanks to Allura, he thought everyone on the ship cared he was part Galra. Lance was certainly about to change his mind. First, though.

“Hey, Hunk, we have any sultanas?”

Hunk looked up at the obscure question. “Ah, yeah, actually, Pidge made me get some at the last pickup planet. Had a bunch of really familiar ingredients.”

“Cool,”

He made his way to the kitchen, startling Keith slightly. Keith, who was staring at Lance with confusion. “You good dude?” Lance asked, mulling around the kitchen to find his ingredients. He was careful not to touch the sultanas himself, though he was fairly certain merely touching the dried grape wouldn’t kill him. Eating it might though.

“You can’t eat sultanas,” Keith said, almost like a question, staring at his fellow paladin.

“He makes the best sultana bread though!” Hunk appeared at Lance’s side, helping to prepare the ingredients for Lance.

Keith stared at him, still wearing the confused expression, which Hunk had apparently noticed, “you good?”

“Fine,” he snapped.

Lance huffed silently as he went about preparing his food, ignoring both his friends. The sultana bread was easy to make, he’d made it with his mum plenty of times. His mum… he missed her. He missed cooking with her. No, Lance, focus. She’d want you to get this right!

“This looks amazing, Lance! You’ve really nailed it this time!” Hunk cheered when it was put into the oven. Lance smiled to himself, watching Keith slink out of the room. He’d clearly wanted some but hadn’t wanted to stick around. Social interactions still weren’t his thing apparently.

When it was time to pull it out of the oven, Hunk helped Lance cut the bread whilst still warm. Pidge happily consumed a large chunk, declaring it edible, much to Lance’s amusement. He carried a few pieces, taking them to Allura and Coran, who were on the bridge discussing something important. They stopped when Lance appeared with food, offering them slices.

Allura loved it, apparently, as did Coran, both wanting more. Lance, filled with amusement, told them they’d have to fight Hunk for it. They didn’t hesitate to rush to the kitchen for seconds.

He found Shiro with his lion, still trying to increase their bond. The offer of food was a welcome distraction, Shiro accepting the food happily. He got the sense the lion would have liked some too, if it wasn’t a giant metal robot.

Finally, with a decent chunk left – he’d made it for Keith, after all – he headed for the red paladin’s room. Entering the room, Lance wasn’t surprised to find Keith rapidly hiding something from sight. Given prior knowledge, Lance went under the assumption it was his Blade.

“Lance,” Keith said, clearly about to push the boy out the door, but Lance wasn’t having it today. He shoved the plate into his face, demanding he eat it. Keith’s lips formed a small smile, only for a moment, before he accepted the bread.

“This is really good,” he said with a mouthful of food.

Lance grinned, “thanks, my mum taught me to make it.”

“You’ve probably never eaten it though,” Keith said, taking a break from the food long enough to say that.

He shrugged, “I mean, I don’t have to eat it, I make it because other people like it. I used to make it for a friend…” he trailed off, suddenly realising how close to enemy territory he was. Don’t reveal too much Lance! If he works out you remember too, he’ll kick you out!

Keith was definitely smiling now; Lance felt his own chest expand with happiness. He’d succeeded in something at least.

“I just wanted to say… we don’t care, you know? I mean, ah crap, that sounded really bad,” Lance felt like running away, but he needed to get this off his chest, he had to tell Keith. He had to say _something_. “we care, I care, _a lot_ , you know, but not, like, not that you’re part Galra. That’s cool. We’re all cool with that. Allura too, she’s just… she’s just a bit stubborn. She’ll come around though.”

Keith stared at Lance in surprise, “I’m literally the enemy, Lance.”

Lance shook his head quickly, firmly, “ _you_ aren’t, just people you happen to share similar blood from. _You_ are Keith, red paladin of Voltron, strongest man I know.”

“Easy for you to say, your mum wasn’t the enemy.”

“She had a Blade, Keith.” Lance said softly, almost a whisper. He wasn’t even looking at the paladin now.

“That doesn’t mean _anything_!”

“It means enough. You are who _you_ are. Not who your parents were.”

Keith glared at Lance, “you don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I know enough. We love you, Keith, we’re all here for you. Shiro especially. I can go get him, if you’d rather talk to him. But, all of us care. We’ll help you.”

“What if she really was the enemy?” Keith’s voice was so quiet, so meek. Lance instinctively wrapped an arm around the shorter, older boy. Keith, surprisingly, didn’t fight it.

“It doesn’t change who you are, it won’t ever. We’ll always be here for you.”

“You left,” if Lance hadn’t been so close, he would have missed that.

“I – I,” he stammered, unable to form a proper word.

“You left when I needed you the most.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered brokenly, feeling tears start to come to his eyes.

“I know, I _know_! And I was so mad, so angry at _you_ , blamed _you_ for everything! I told myself if I ever saw you again, I’d show you how much you deserved pain too.”

Lance swallowed, hands folding in his lap painfully, digging his fingers to keep from crying. He deserved this. He’d abandoned Keith. He’d abandoned his best friend. Keith had remembered him.

“Is that why – at the Garrison?” he had to know. Much as it pained him, he _had_ to know.

Keith sagged, “I – I blamed you, Lance, but I’d forgotten you. My memories before the homes were a blur. I didn’t have a good home, the kids all thought I was weird. I knew I had a friend; I knew he’d abandoned me. But other than that…” he paused, taking a deep breath before he pulled a dulled, silver locket from around his neck.

Lance stared at it, the rusted hinges, crack to the silver clasp, worn engravings. Keith flicked it open, revealing a cracked mirror. Lance stared at it, heart shattering.

Keith noticed immediately Lance’s spiral, closing the locket and saying, “I held it close, for so long, but another boy found it. Said I didn’t deserve something _so pretty_ , said I was _disgusting_ for treasuring a photo of a _boy_.” He spat. Lance felt himself instinctively reach for his own locket, still set with the picture. He couldn’t part with it, not even now, the memories he held of them as kids were still too powerful. Even if Keith… even if he never wanted to see him again.

“When did you – when did you know for sure who I was?”

Keith sighed, gesturing to the bread, “I’ve suspected for a while, but the sultanas, it sealed it. Your mum made the best bread, you would always be so happy to give me some, even if you couldn’t eat it. You just liked to make me happy.”

“It was your favourite,” Lance said defensively.

“Still is.”

“So, the Garrison? You really just… didn’t know who I was?”

“No. and I’m sorry, if I hurt you. I really…. You don’t deserve it. You didn’t deserve it back then either. I just.”

“Needed someone to blame.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed.

“I forgive you.”

Keith stared at Lance, eyes wide, mouth almost open. Lance smiled at him sadly. He forgave him… but Keith, Lance knew deep down, he’d never want him. Lance had ruined Keith too much. He couldn’t continue.

“I really should have recognised you sooner, you’re still just as forgiving.”

Lance shrugged, “older siblings, Keith.”

He snorted, “they didn’t like me much.”

“Nope,” Lance agreed with a grin. “You’re too moody for them.”

“Like you can talk.”

“I can, constantly.”

“Also, Keith?” he paused, waiting for the boy to look up and meet his eyes, both shining with tears. “If you leave Voltron, I’ll personally hunt you down and bring you back.”

“How did you even know I was thinking it?”

Lance shrugged, looking down at the floor uncomfortably, “I never managed to forget you. You were always prone to running away from your feelings. I figured… this was probably similar. You haven’t changed that much. I didn’t forget you Keith… you were the best part of my childhood. Leaving you behind, that was the _hardest_ thing I had to do.”

“Then I saw you at the Garrison, matured and strong, but still _you_. I knew you’d been through some crap. You’d been alone for so long. You could never make friends easily,” he paused, looking at Keith with a short smile. “but you’d forgotten me. I couldn’t get close to you, no matter what I tried. Figured. I figured you knew I wasn’t good enough for you. I’m still right about that though.” He shut his mouth hurriedly, already regretting his word choice. _Nice going Lance, let him know everything why don’t you_? Like he would actually _care_.

“What the _hell_?”

“Huh?” Yeah, real clever, way to seem real smart Lance.

Keith ran a hand through his hair, glaring silently at the boy for a moment, “Lance, really?” he demanded, Lance staring at him in confusion, trying not to let his own anxieties rise. Now was not the time. He was supposed to be comforting Keith! He was… he was doing a terrible job of it. Some friend he was.

“No, Lance, you don’t get to – you, why would you say that?”

“What?”

“How could you ever think you were anything less then perfect? You’re _Lance_! Most full of it guy I know.”

“Ha, yeah…” he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“You’re friends with everyone, you flirt with everyone, how could you be insecure?”

Lance glared at his fellow paladin, “don’t go there, Keith.”

“We clearly have to. I thought we resolved those issues long ago.”

“Yeah, sure, when we were _eight_. I moved countries, Keith. I lost everything too. I lost my best friend. I found him again, and you know what? He hated my guts. Still does. How can I possibly be secure with that?”

“I don’t _hate_ you, Lance, why on earth?”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re not _on_ earth. Besides, I haven’t given you a reason _not_ to hate me.”

Keith sighed, “I don’t hate you Lance. I don’t.”

“You blame me though, for leaving you. I’d blame me too. I left you without a friend in a terrible home. You have every right to hate me.”

He shook his head, leaning in slightly to Lance, trying to reassure the other boy. How the tables had turned. “I did blame you, you’re right. I hated you. But... not now. I could never hate you. Lance, if something ever happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Lance smiled weakly, “probably train furiously and ignore the problem.”

“I’d search the cosmos for you.”

He blinked in surprise at the honesty in Keith’s voice. “Shouldn’t be hard, we have space cats.”

Keith whacked Lance’s arm gently, “yeah, guess so.”

“You know, I wasn’t expecting us to have this conversation today.” Lance said easily.

“It was overdue.”

Lance agreed wholeheartedly, “important.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, I meant it, you’re one of the team. We’d search the cosmos for you too.”

“Even if my mums a Galra.”

“Especially because your mums a Galra. You’re our weird half alien guy.”

“I think I should be insulted.”

“But you’re not, because you know it’s true.”

“Yeah, definitely insulted.”

Lance laughed, feeling his chest relax completely at the feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Relationships around the castle didn’t immediately improve. Allura was still tense around Keith, Keith was incredibly self-conscious around everyone, Hunk made too much food and Lance tried desperately to fix his broken relationship with his childhood friend. It wasn’t easy, they’d both lost so much, Keith the most though. Keith had been through the foster system, managing to block out all happiness from his childhood, in a coping mechanism to block out the events in care. Lance understood, if the conversation they’d had late one night after an intense battle was anything to go by. Keith had been beaten for simply having a photo of a boy near his heart, how could he possibly be comfortable in his skin? Be comfortable with the knowledge that Lance had been the one person to make him happy (aside his own father).

Lance confided in Keith too, more then he’d ever done with Hunk since they’d boarded the castle. It wasn’t an easy relationship, not by any standards, they were hesitant, cautious. Lance couldn’t bare to lose Keith again, Keith had something to prove though.

The two trained together, ate together, heck, they had several sleepovers. Shiro was amused by this, though he never said anything. Keith would glare at anyone who tried to bring it up. Similarly, Lance would ignore the subject with a blush on his cheeks.

Lance still couldn’t bring himself to tell Keith he liked him though. That he’d liked him for so long. The perfect, strong, handsome young man, far above anything Lance deserved. He was lucky Keith was even friends with him again after all he’d done. Keith had been abused because of _him_. That wasn’t… Lance could never deserve Keith now.

Training with Keith was intense, especially given Keith now freely used his Blade and Bayard. Lance had to be creative to have any chance to beat his fellow paladin. On several accounts, he’d enlisted both Hunk _and_ Pidge to help bring Keith down. That had been… entertaining. Whilst they’d beaten Keith _eventually,_ it had taken far too long. Pidge had been knocked about, Hunk taking a shot for her, Lance throwing himself straight into a shot. Keith was just too good for them.

But it was always enjoyable. Lance had come to accept he wouldn’t be as good a fighter as Keith, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t _valuable_. He had a purpose on this team, just as any of the rest of them did. Hunk was the strong defender, Pidge the strategist and hacker, Keith the close combat, Shiro the leader and Lance – he was the sharpshooter. He had a _purpose_.

Keith had been the one to help him see that.

* * *

  
Then Shiro had disappeared. Presumed dead. Keith lost his head, fought against Allura, against the team, trying to find Shiro. Lance’s gut told him it was futile. He wouldn’t say this to his friend though. Keith needed comfort, reassurance. The man who had shown him the first kind hand in so many years had vanished, again.

It didn’t help that Keith now had to pilot the black lion and lead the team. Lance was all for it, approaching Keith one evening, determined to help Keith. He would. Keith would accept Lance’s help now.

He knocked on the door, half expecting to hear Keith telling him to go away. He was surprised when a muffled grunt told him to enter. He did so, taking stock of Keith’s room, how dishevelled the bed was, clothes strewn about the place, lovely holes in the wall that were perfect fist sized. Lance sighed and placed himself on the bed where Keith was laying face down, face stuffed angrily into a pillow.

“Becoming the pilot of the black lion, it doesn’t mean we’re giving up on Shiro,” he started softly, slowly reaching a hand out to hold Keith’s gently. His heart fluttered in his chest at the contact, the fact Keith didn’t pull away immediately. He knew it wasn’t a romantic hold, not in this scenario, but the contact still made his heart flutter. Sue him.

“He wouldn’t give up on us,” Keith’s voice was muffled, but Lance understood him perfectly.

“He wouldn’t, but he’d also want us to help the universe too. If we’re too focussed on him, we’re going to lose sight of the bigger goal. We have a job to do.”

Keith finally turned to look up at Lance, eyes rimmed red. Lance hadn’t seen him cry for so long, he’d almost forgotten the boy had the capability to do so. “What if I can’t fly the lion?” the sheer level of insecurity, of _pain_ , in his voice had Lance’s heart clenching, stomach dropping.

“You can, we all know it’s you who’s meant to fly it. You don’t have to be a leader like Shiro, be the leader like _Keith_.”

“What if Keith’s not a good leader?”

Lance scoffed, “like we’d let you be anything but the best. You’ve got all of us, we all want you to lead us. We trust you.”

“I don’t,” Keith mumbled, almost too incoherent for Lance to pick up.

Frowning, Lance leaned down slightly, pressing his hand firmer onto Keith’s, “you trust me, right?”

Keith looked up at Lance with a look that read, _well duh_. No words, but Lance just smiled. “so, trust me when I say you’ll make Voltron proud. You’ll make Shiro proud.”

Finally, _finally_ , Keith allowed a smile to slip onto his face, “I guess, you make a good point.”

“Of course, I’m very smart.”

“You tell yourself that,” Keith moved to sit up, Lance noticing he didn’t remove his hand from its hold with the other boy. The blue paladin wasn’t sure if his heart had become a hummingbird or would overexert itself and burst.

“Who’s going to fly the red lion?”

Lance shrugged, “probably Allura, she’s talented like that.”

Keith glanced down at the mention of Allura, Lance catching a quick, sad look in his friend’s eyes. He wanted to press, but it wasn’t his business. Were they still at odds? Last Lance knew, Allura had fully accepted Galra Keith. Like she had much choice.

“Yeah, probably,” Keith released Lance’s hand suddenly, not meeting his eyes. Lance startled, looking down where their hands had just been, Keith’s clenched fist. Had he done something wrong?

He’d apparently had enough then, pushing Lance out so he could go to bed. Keith never went to bed this early… he’d done something wrong. Lance had been an idiot. He’d said the wrong thing… done the wrong thing.

Mulling over it, he couldn’t recall saying something wrong, but maybe… maybe the hand holding had been too much. Keith had mentioned the foster system hadn’t taken too kindly to his interest in men. He probably thought it was wrong now too. Lance really had no shot with him, did he? Strung along. His heart ached for a man he could never have.


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out, Allura wasn’t destined for the red lion – nor was Coran, much to his disappointment – Lance was. Lance, goofball, sharpshooter, was flying the fastest of the lions. Keith’s second hand. It was a good feeling. Allura was happy, she was a leg, flying one of the impressive lions. She was already unlocking its secrets in the first flight. She was made for this.

Lance had been right about Keith; he made a perfect leader. Sure, he made some reckless decisions, but he was _learning_. They couldn’t all be perfect straight away. It made Lance happy, seeing Keith doing well. He knew he would succeed.

It made Lance incredibly sad though, he could feel himself drifting from not only the team, but himself. Closing himself off. He couldn’t even comprehend why. None of them had said anything to him, they hadn’t told him his skills had decreased. If anything, they’d commended him on his recent performance.

So why was he feeling so… upset?

Probably because the man he was hopelessly in love with would never like him back.

Keith cornered Lance one evening, the rest of the team in bed or soon to be. Lance was so startled he didn’t try to shove Keith away to avoid the awkwardness of Keith seeing him in his night clothes. Freshly showered, he might add. Unlike Keith, who smelled like he’d been working out.

“What’s going on with you lately?” Keith demanded, all but shoving Lance onto the bed.

“Oh well hello to you too,” he rolled his eyes, making himself comfortable against the wall, not so subtly pushing himself away from Keith.

“Out with it, Lance, you’ve been quiet lately, its disturbing.”

He’ll admit his heart stammered at the thought that Keith had been watching him closely enough to notice his change in mood. Then again, he’d been too obvious.

“I’m not allowed to be quiet now? You’re always telling me to shut up.”

Keith angrily ran a hand through his hair, glaring at the door, then at Lance, then at the door again, “yeah, well, you talk too much, but that’s just you. You being quiet is not you. Out with it.”

“You’re taking this leader thing way too seriously,” Lance said uneasily, trying to avoid the questions. He shrank back, trying to make himself smaller.

“You’re changing the subject. What, is it me? You’ve decided you don’t want me as your leader? Or cause of Red?”

“You’re a great leader!” he hurried to say, Keith wasn’t allowed to believe anything else. “it’s stupid, anyway.”

“If it’s causing you this much pain, it’s not stupid.”

“I’m not – I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“You forget I knew you back when you just discovered bullies.”

“Yeah, but you forgot me.”

Keith flinched this time, “I remember events, I just… didn’t remember you.”

Lance sighed dramatically, “you want to know what’s annoying me? Fine. It’s stupid though. I finally thought I was getting good at something you know, turns out I’m not. Allura is still better then me. She’ll _always_ be better then me. I just feel useless.”

“That’s not stupid,” Keith said gently, hand reaching out to comfort Lance.

“The worst part is I thought we were in a good place, you know? But I guess I was just reading too much into things, head in the cloud. Thought, maybe I had a chance, but I guess not. And that’s ok! I’ll be fine. Always am.”

Keith cocked his head, unsure what Lance was trying to say, “is this because of Allura?”

Lance reeled back, eyes wide, “what has she got to do with this?”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” There was a sour note to his voice, Lance noted. He frowned, why would Keith even think that? He was so clearly in love with someone else.

Except, it made Lance think. Was that what Keith thought? Any time Lance would so much as mention the Princess, Keith froze, he’d shut Lance out again. Lance couldn’t imagine the reason, but he liked to hope it wasn’t anger. Maybe he was jealous? Who was Lance kidding, Keith was too good to like someone like Lance.

“I’m not in love with her, Keith. She’s like my big sister, you know. I love her, but I would never date her,” Lance gave a short chuckle at the very idea.

Keith almost looked relieved, though he was mostly confused, “then why are you constantly flirting with her?”

Lance ran a hand awkwardly over the back of his head and neck, awkward smile on his lips, “ah, probably to distract me from something else.”

The Black Paladin reached forwards, hand covering Lance’s for a second, staring straight into Lance’s eyes, full of concern. Lance stared back, mesmerized, before he realised what was happening and jumped away, trying to ignore the stab of pain he felt through his heart at the miserable look on Keith’s face. The resigned nod he gave himself, as if confirming his thoughts.

“You can’t just – do stuff like that, not when I know it doesn’t mean anything. I know, ok? I’m just an idiot and I’ll get over it.” Lance stammered, not looking at Keith now. He couldn’t bare to face him now.

“What are you talking about Lance?”

Lance gave a resigned sigh, time to come clean. He took a deep, steadying breath, “I like you – a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Like, I kinda love you. _But_ it’s fine, I won’t let it change how we are, right? It’s fine, I won’t make things awkward. And it’s fine, because I know you don’t like me like that, it’s really alright, I’m simply happy you’re my friend, Keith. so happy. I missed you so much. And now, here you are. And I’m rambling-”

He was cut off mid-sentence with a pair of lips smashed against his own. Lance’s eyes widened, unsure what to do, before he melted into Keith, wrapping his arms around the boy. Keith refused to let go, crushing Lance to his chest with his arms around Lance’s back. The Red Paladin had no objections, completely giving himself to the other man, trying not to think about anything other then _finally_.

Absolute bliss, that’s how Lance would describe that. He felt like a lake that had been dry for years and finally been filled. A dessert shower. He felt whole, complete. Happy.

Keith finally pulled away, allowing Lance to catch his breath, panting himself as he rested his forehead against Lance’s, staring into his eyes. Lance blinked, watching him, gaze flickering to his lips. A smile rested on his own.

“Thought you’d never shut up,” Keith said, still out of breath and panting slightly. The smile was evident in his words though.

“So, ah, what does this mean?” Because Lance is dumb and oblivious, but he needs to hear Keith say it. He needs to know Keith wasn’t just kissing him because he knew Lance would let him. That he felt feelings for him too.

Keith huffed out a laugh, pulling back only slightly, arms still wrapped around Lance’s waist, Lance’s arms hooked around the back of Keith’s neck. “I like-like you too, Lance. I love you,” he said firmly.

Lance couldn’t stop the incredibly wide smile that spread across his face, “you really mean that?”

Keith was smiling, shaking his head slightly as he laughed, “I literally just kissed you like my life depended on it, and you’re questioning me?”

“I just had to make sure, you know.” Lance said, still grinning.

“I’m in love with an idiot,” Keith muttered, still smiling. Lance couldn’t resist, he pressed his lips against Keith’s lips once more, because _he could do that now_.

“So am I,” Lance responded.

Keith didn’t respond for a moment, looking at Lance’s eyes, analysing them, “so, you’re definitely not in love with Allura?”

“You _were_ jealous!” Lance exclaimed gleefully, seeing the slight scowl form on Keith’s face, he continued quickly, “I just – couldn’t have people think weird of me, ya know, having a crush on the most amazing boy. So, I, ah, pretended. I tried to convince myself I wasn’t into you. Not that it worked, have you seen yourself? I never meant anything towards Allura, and I think she knows that.”

“I’m glad you didn’t give up on me,” Keith said quietly.

Lance smiled softly, “how could I? Seriously Keith, you’re amazing. You’re a fabulous leader, you’re a great fighter, you’re _hot_ , like, have you seen yourself? Plus, you’re funny, even when you don’t realise. And you put up with _me_ , so, like, there’s something to be said about that. Also, my family already loves you, and we have some history – which you _forgot_.”

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope,” Lance grinned.

Keith laughed, shaking his head, “you say the nicest things.”

“They’re all true.” Lance said firmly.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Lance.”

The Red Paladin backtracked, he didn’t need to hear Keith make something up, he wasn’t giving compliments so Keith would be forced to say something. He was about to open his mouth, but Keith continued, efficiently cutting Lance off.

“I’m not just saying things, Lance. You’re amazing. I know you don’t see it that way, I know that, we’ve had lots of chats about it. But Lance seriously. You look out for everyone; you’re _always_ putting yourself in danger to protect others. You’re always there when anyone needs you, even if it’s just something small like holding a mug for Hunk. You do so much for others, you do so much for _me_.”

Lance swallowed, struggling to allow the words to sink in, Keith watching him knowingly. “You don’t have to believe me right now, Lance. That’s ok. But trust me when I say, I love you, not because there’s no one else in space, but because you’re _amazing_.”

Instead of a response, Lance clung to Keith, dropping his head onto his shoulder, pressing him impossibly close. Keith, though momentarily surprised, pulled Lance in just as close, resting his head against Lance’s, kissing it softly. Lance didn’t relax his grip, though he relaxed his heart, which was more then enough. Maybe, just maybe, he could be happy. Maybe things could work out, maybe Keith was right.

“I love you,” Lance whispered.

Keith hummed, “yeah, me too.”

“Does this – can I call you my boyfriend?” Lance asked softly, unsure once more. What if Keith said no? what if he decided being in a real relationship wasn’t worth it, that they should just keep it low. What if he decided Lance wasn’t worth it?

“Only if I can call you mine,” Keith replied, effectively scrambling Lance’s insides to mush.

“For as long as you want me, I’m yours.”

“Something tells me I’ll always want you,” Keith murmured.

Lance’s heart and chest swelled, his eyes watering slightly at the overwhelming array of emotions. All of them, every single one, _happiness_. Or some variation thereof. He was _happy_.

“This is nice,” Lance mumbled, closing his eyes, relaxing his grip though not releasing Keith.

“I don’t know about you, but I could use some sleep.”

Lance frowned, eyes remaining closed, “if you have a shower first you can join me,” he wrinkled his nose, only now truly noticing that yes, his boyfriend ( _his boyfriend_ ) _had_ just finished a workout before coming to check on Lance.

Keith laughed quietly, chest moving slightly, comforting, “deal.”

He moved to leave, but Lance’s grip remained firm, refusing to release. What if this had all been a dream? The moment he let go of Keith he’d wake up and it’d be back to square one, staring at the untouchable Black Paladin, trying to be there to support him from the sidelines. He couldn’t give this dream up.

“Lance, I’m coming back. I promise.”

The sincerity in his words was what let Lance release him, allowing Keith to hop off the bed, but not before pressing a gentle kiss against Lance’s lips.

“I won’t be long,” he smiled, walking towards the door, turning back before he left with a smile.

The moment Keith was gone, Lance flopped on the bed, throwing his arms wide, staring at the ceiling in amazement.

“I just did that,” he said allowed, still in disbelief. Keith had kissed him. _Keith_ had _kissed_ him. _Him_. _Lance_. It still felt like a dream, but Lance could believe it. He could believe, he could hope. If nothing else, Lance was optimistic. He knew his limits, his flaws, but he also knew Keith. And if there’s one thing he knew above all else, it was that Keith _never_ lied. The man just couldn’t. So, when he said he loved Lance, he meant it. When he said he’d come back, he _meant it_. So, Lance could work on it, he could be happy. He could be _happy_. All these years, missing Keith, finding him and realising Keith had forgotten him, they meant nothing now. Not when, in the end, it brought them together. Keith had been through some horrible things, but Lance was always going to be there for him. Just like Lance _knew_ Keith would be there for him too.

It didn’t feel like time was passing at all, but eventually, the door to his room opened, revealing a freshly showered Keith. Lance’s jaw dropped at the sight, almost drooling. He was proud enough not to admit to that though.

Because hot _damn_ Keith looked _fine_. He was wearing his sleep shirt, a loose black shirt, as well as some loose pants. His hair was wet, almost dripping onto his back though not quite. How was this man even real?

“You’ll catch flies,” Keith said, smirking. Lance floundered on the bed; positive he was dreaming now.

Keith walked towards the bed, still amused, looking down at the flustered Paladin already occupying the bed. It was clear that Keith was enjoying this, and Lance couldn’t do anything about that. He’d spent so long trying to pretend that Keith wasn’t the most attractive man in the universe, and now he could just be himself. Turns out, himself is a flustered mess.

“So, you plan on moving over or do I get to sleep on the floor?”

Lance opened his mouth, then closed it, deciding instead to simply move over. He stared at Keith the whole time, as he laid down next to him. The moment he was comfortable, Lance was wrapped around him like a limpet, refusing to let go.

Keith blinked, then wrapped an arm around Lance, still amused. “So, do I have this to look forwards to every day?”

Lance blushed, “I’m happy,” he mumbled against Keith’s chest.

“Same,” Keith whispered.

Lance took a deep breath, “I’m just afraid that if I let go, this will all be a dream. I’ll wake up and you’re gone, or I’ll wake up and we’ll go back to just being friends. Or you’ll realise that I’m more effort then I’m worth, or that I’m actually _not_ worth it.” He finally admitted.

Keith’s hand ran through Lance’s hair, his chest vibrating as he hummed softly. “I’m here, Lance. I’m real, this is real. Everything here, is real.”

Lance relaxed, “yeah, I mean, I can feel how wet your hair is.”

“I thought you’d appreciate if it was clean,” Keith muttered.

Lance grinned against his chest, “yeah, but I’d also appreciate it _dry_. You know, there is such a thing as a _hairdryer_.”

Keith groaned, “remind me why I love you?”

“Because I’m awesome.”

“Yeah, you kinda are.”

Lance’s chest filled with so much love he genuinely feared it might burst.

“We might like some sleep at some point, Allura’s probably gonna have us up and at it early tomorrow.”

Lance groaned, “why does she have to be so dedicated to the universe?”

“Probably cause she lives in it.”

Lance was still grumbling, “and you thought I liked her.”

Keith’s laugh surprised Lance, the deep, loud laugh of amusement. Lance glanced up; the way Keith’s mouth was in a wide smile was just too pure. Keith should look like that more often. Happiness suited him so well.

“You wouldn’t make a good couple, always fighting over sleep and beauty schedules.”

Lance grinned, “what can I say, I’m a simple man.”

“Maybe too simple.”

Lance whacked his boyfriend gently on the shoulder, “well, at least I always have good skin.”

“Heaven forbid you have a _pimple_.”

“I feel the judgement, but, let me ask you, do I have any wrinkles?”

Keith blinked, confused, “you’re seventeen?”

“Beside the point.”

Keith laughed, once more unconstricted in his amusement. Lance was overjoyed that Keith was finally being himself around him. Like no time had passed, they were back to being children and playing in the garden together, having sleep overs together.

They chatted together for a while longer, enjoying each other’s company, before slowly, they succumbed to sleep, still wrapped together, Lance like a python on Keith’s body.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to alarms blaring was _not_ how Lance wanted his morning to go. He’d wanted a nice leisurely morning, kiss his boyfriend, make some food and eat it together, chat with Keith and the team, maybe sit on the couch together before going to do some training together.

But no, apparently the universe had _other_ ideas, demanding the Paladins do their job.

It didn’t mean Lance couldn’t grumble the whole journey to the lions, or once they were in space and about ready to engage in battle.

Lance could feel Keith’s amusement through the comms, every so often he’d hear Keith give a laugh, quiet enough that only those who paid attention would hear.

“Come on Lance, it’s a routine take down, we’ll be having breakfast before you know it.” Hunk said cheerfully.

Lance refused to stop his grumbling though, if anything, they got louder.

“Lance, focus.” Allura’s voice snapped to his ears, making him straighten.

“Alright team let’s get this done. I’m with Lance for once.” Lance couldn’t help the smile when Keith came to his defence, trying not to let Allura’s words get to him. He was focused, but he was also annoyed. He could be _both_. He’d never let the universe down, because his universe was _Keith_.

Hunk had been right, of course. It was a simple fight, didn’t even need Voltron. Lance got tossed around a bit, enough to have Keith growling into the comms. In Lance’s defence, he was just trying to protect Keith more then usual. Which was stupid, because Keith was strong enough to take care of himself. Lance couldn’t help himself though.

The battle over, the Paladins cheered as they headed back to the Castle, chattering about what they were going to consume for breakfast. Hunk cheerfully announced he’d be cooking, which had the other Paladins singing encouragements.

Back on the ship, Lance skipped his way out of the hangar, almost running into someone. That someone being his boyfriend, who was watching Lance with amusement. Lance grinned, wrapping his arms around Keith’s torso and sweeping him in for the first kiss of the new day.

“Someone’s happy this morning,” Keith noted, not complaining at all.

Lance hummed, “how can I not be?”

“I’m happy too,” Keith smiled, pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips.

They made their way, hand in hand, to the dining area, bickering the whole way, happiness radiating off them.

Entering the kitchen, Lance refused to release Keith, who didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Hunk noticed immediately, eyes narrowing on their hands, before he returned to the food. Pidge didn’t even look up, “about time,” she said.

Lance’s eyes widened, spluttering, “what?”

Everyone’s eyes were on them then, Lance feeling his face heat.

“Come on, you’ve been dancing around each other for as long as we’ve been in space.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, the tension was killing me,” Pidge muttered.

Allura was the only one who seemed surprised, “you two are together?”

Lance smiled, “yeah, we are. Keith’s my boyfriend.” He paused, looking to Keith, “I’m not sure the word actually does it justice though.”

Pidge groaned, “kill me now.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at her, “you’re just jealous cause I get this handsome man to myself,” he sang.

“Keep your gross lovey stuff to your rooms thanks.”

“It’s not gross,” Lance defended instantly.

“You guys are very cute,” Hunk agreed.

“See, Hunk knows!” Lance said.

Pidge looked directly at Keith, deadpanning, “are you sure about this?”

Keith pretended to sigh, before he smiled, “guess I knew what I signed up for, hey?”

Pidge shrugged, “I’m happy for you guys. But seriously. Keep the gross happiness to your rooms.”

“Not a chance, Pidgey Pie,” Lance sang, finally releasing Keith to crush Pidge in a bruising hug. The smallest Paladin grumbled, though accepted the hug. She was a softy at heart.

Hunk came over and wrapped the other two in his arms, squeezing them tightly. Both Lance and Pidge squirmed, struggling to breath, though not trying to stop Hunk.

“This is great, no more mopey Lance!” Hunk announced, moving back to the kitchen. Lance and Keith’s eyes followed him curiously.

“Mopey Lance?” Allura’s voice rang out, looking at Lance.

Lance fumbled slightly, unsure what to say, looking to Keith for help.

“He’s fine, Allura, you needn’t worry. Hunk was just referring to Lance’s pining.”

“Excuse you, I was not _pining_.”

“You totally were,” Pidge said blankly.

“I might have been pining a _little_ bit.”

“A whole lot!” Hunk sang from the kitchen unhelpfully.

Allura looked confused, but relieved, “you can always talk to us if you need to Lance, we’re all here for you.”

“Thanks, Allura.”

Keith nudged Lance gently, smiling knowingly at him. Lance rolled his eyes, looking away.

Coran walked over and embraced Lance, “I’m glad you’re finally happy, my boy.”

Lance melted into the hug, the older Altean had warmed to Lance and in turn, the Paladin couldn’t help but take to Coran. Almost, familial in a way. “Thanks, Coran.”

“Anyone gonna eat?” Hunk asked, setting the plates of food on the table.

“Not sure I can stomach anything,” Pidge said, though she moved to eat regardless, poking her tongue out at the couple.

Lance grinned, dragging Keith to sit next to him at the table. This was home now, for as long as they needed to be out here. This group, together. His boyfriend, his best friends, a weird space uncle and a princess. This was where he wanted to be. He’d be by Keith’s side for whatever he needed him for. He was happy.


	7. Epilogue

Returning to Earth was a culture change, a huge shock. Lance kept tight to Keith’s side, watching the cheering group of humans below. Lance couldn’t spot any familiar figures, but he knew, he _knew_ his family were here somewhere. He had someone he wanted them to meet.

Surrounding the couple were the other Paladins, all with varying degrees of happiness on their features. Keith’s mum was at Keith’s side, watching the people below suspiciously. As much time as she’d spent on earth, it wasn’t enough. She rarely trusted anyone, but she liked Lance, and that was enough for the Red Paladin.

Pidge’s brother was there, standing beside his sister. They’re dad was somewhere in the crowd below, awaiting their return. Acxa had decided to join them in coming home, she didn’t have anywhere else to be.

Allura’s girlfriend Romelle stood attached to her hip, Lance knew this would be difficult for the woman. Both of them, really.

Keith’s cosmic wolf had made the journey home with them too, standing protectively in front of the couple.

Lance walked towards the crowd, Keith at his side. Together, they’d do this together. They’d always do this together.

Eventually the crowd parted, and Lance found the figures he’d been waiting to see since he’d left earth. His eyes started to water, Keith clutching his hand softly. Supportively. Lance smiled at him briefly, before the pair were engulfed in a powerful family hug. Lance relaxed completely.

Home.

“Keith, is that you?” Lance’s mother asked, looking at the boy. Krolia stood by Keith’s side, watching on in confusion.

The Paladin smiled, “hey, long time no see.”

Lance’s mum immediately crushed Keith in a hug, Krolia bristling. She looked to Lance, who shrugged, allowing her to relax minutely.

Lance’s mum looked to Krolia next, Lance filling in the blanks immediately. “Mum, this is Keith’s mum, Krolia.”

There was no hesitation in Lance’s mum’s eyes, simply embracing the Galra woman. Krolia stiffened, until Maria said, “thank you for bringing my son home.”

“They’re the true heroes,” Krolia said.

Lance coughed, drawing attention back to himself, “mum, I’d like to introduce you to Keith, my husband.” He waited, holding his breath. Keith was there, at his side, the whole time.

Maria blinked at him, as did Lance’s several siblings. “What?! You got _married_ and didn’t invite me to the wedding?” she demanded.

Lance scratched the back of his neck, “well, we weren’t really sure we were gonna survive so we just thought, you know, get married, cause…”

“Lance, have you no love for me?” Maria demanded.

The paladin immediately tried to cover his tracks, but Keith intervened, “we’d be honoured to have a second ceremony, we were pressed for time and didn’t get to have a proper wedding anyway.”

That seemed to make her happier, though she still looked offended. A moment later, she was grinning, “oh, Lance, it’s just so good to see you.”

Lance agreed, juggling hugs between his siblings and parents. Keith was swamped with hugs too, Lance’s siblings welcoming him to the family. Well, all but one.

Looking around, confused, Lance tried to find his oldest sister Veronica, who’d been here a moment ago. He spotted her, finally, chatting with a certain alien woman. Lance nudged Keith’s side, gesturing to where Veronica and Acxa were having a lovely chat.

“I see wedding bells in their future,” Lance whispered.

Keith grinned, “I give them a month.”

“You clearly don’t remember Veronica very well then, I give them a week.”

“You’re on.”

Their day continued; the space travellers welcomed back with open arms. Lance’s mum was clearly planning a large dinner for the evening, enlisting Lance’s siblings in making it happen. Lance spent time with his space family, greeting Pidge’s parents. Hunk was with his family, cheerfully introducing them to his space family. Lance wasn’t sure Keith had ever had so many hugs in a single day and tolerated it.

Dinner rolled around, which was an enormous event. All of Lance’s family had worked hard to set up a space in the open desert, tables, lighting and food in abundance. Lance relaxed against Keith, eating their food together surrounded by their closest friends.

An announcement was made halfway through the meal, everyone looking up as Maria moved to make a speech at the centre of the gathering. Lance had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Tonight, we celebrate not just my son coming home, nor the other Paladin’s who saved our universe, but something special. Tonight, we celebrate an incredibly special love. I would like to officially celebrate the love my son found in space with someone our family has held very dear for some time. I’d like to welcome Keith Kogane into our family.”

Cheers erupted, both Lance and Keith ducking their heads at the attention, their hands never leaving the others.

“What say we have a wedding?” Maria asked, the crowd agreeing. It seemed Allura was already in on it, standing up and walking towards the centre where Maria was. She looked to Keith and Lance expectantly. She was a princess, after all, she had the ability to legalise a marriage. She’d done it for them once before, why was this any different?

Lance stood, glancing around the room. Every single eye was on them, happiness on their faces. Lance relaxed, Keith standing at his side proudly. “I’ll marry you a thousand times,” Lance whispered.

“And I’ll marry you a thousand more,” he said softly. No one could hear them, and that’s how they wanted it to be.

Moving to the centre, Allura started the ceremony, albeit slightly different given she was still an Altean princess. The ideas were the same, however. When it came to the vows, Lance presented his own, slightly altered then the original vows given they weren’t in space anymore.

“Keith, my soulmate, my everything, you are my best friend and my love. I will be here, by your side, whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Annoying you, pestering you and crushing you with hugs. You’re more then I could have imagined.”

Lance couldn’t help the tears that made their ways into his eyes, blinking them away. Keith’s hand gently swiped them away, smiling. “Lance, you took the words out of my mouth. I’m not much of a talker, but somehow, I always have something to say with you. You keep me on my toes and make me feel complete.”

Allura moved on, “Keith, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, through the universe?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Lance, take this man-”

“Yes, yes, sickness and in health I do,” Lance finished, hearing laughter around the group.

Allura herself allowed a short laugh; this was going infinitely better than their first wedding after all. “I pronounce you husband and husband; you may now kiss.” Even before she’d finished, the couple were kissing, cheers erupting from the crowd.

“I don’t know if this makes it more official,” Lance murmured as they pulled apart.

“I think your mum will accept it now.”

Lance laughed. “She’s just sad she missed the first one, _that_ was where it was at.”

“Ah, yes, I love saying my vows in the stomach of a monster.”

“We made it out.” Lance said.

The night moved on, music playing, encouraging the newly remarried couple into a dance. Lance melted against Keith, just enjoying feeling safe for once. Home.

“I think you were right,” Keith murmured. Lance looked up.

“I usually am, but what about this time?”

Keith ignored the first part, gesturing with his head towards someone else. Lance’s eyes widened as he let out a low whistle. His sister really moved fast.

There, on the dance floor, was Lance’s oldest sister swaying gently in the arms of the amazing Acxa. Both looked so peaceful, a great look for Acxa, who’d never had a moments peace in her life.

“They’ll make each other happy.” Lance smiled.

“They’re kinda like us, half Galra falling for a McClain,” Keith said.

“So, I guess a wedding is in the near future.”

They stayed together, surrounded by their families, dancing and enjoying the night away. They were home. They were together. They were happy. Whatever the future had for them; they could handle it.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so comes the end of this little universe. I have a bonus, 5 years in the future, already written if anyone's keen but otherwise this is it! I have enjoyed sharing my little thoughts on the Voltron crew.


End file.
